Naruto is changing
by narutokyuubi8000
Summary: What if sasuke was brought back? What would happen with naruto? I believe this would be a good story


I do not own naruto … if I did something would change.

This starts at the battle between sasuke and naruto

Naruto was charging up his rasengan while sasuke was too. They charge like wild boar ready to kill their prey. All you heard was BOOM when you saw a hole in naruto and sasuke going flying in to the water. Naruto got him out of the water and stared at sasuke cut up not much blood. Sasuke stared at naruto all beat up and bruised and a hole in his chest. Naruto picks up sasuke while bleeding and sasuke found out that you should make bonds and not destroy them.

He gets back to Konoha and stares at sasuke then pushes naruto so hard he went and made a dent in in the wall. She picks sasuke up and says "Are you safe any bad injuries. NARUTO YOU HURT SASUKE!" she was about to punch him again until something stopped her. I t was naruto He was actually bleeding more than sasuke and then he throws into Konoha and said " All my freakingf life I saved you whole freaking life I saved you!" She just stared at the angry boy about to hit him with her other fist. He grabs it pins her to the ground she stared at him again only to see his red slitted eyes. He actually yelled out this part "My whole life I freaking was tortured this is freaking it this is my breaking point I literally almost died for the sake of you, and what you worship him still. A freaking kid can take so much crap before he breaks." He yanks her up and punched in the face and went home to sleep.

Next morning he got up and wore a black shirt and pants kept his band around his leg and his eyes now loss of lots of feelings. He headed towards the training ground and got there about 1 hour over kakashi's lateness. Sakura yelled "WHY WERE YOU SO FREAKING LATE!" she tried to hit him he dodged and kicked her in the back. Kakashi said "Since sasuke came back we will restart ready". Sasuke said "yep you ready naruto" he now wears light colors. Naruto looked at him didn't even say anything just looked at him. Kakashi said " we shall see your dislikes and likes and what you want to do when you grow up I like to read certain books I dislike not many things and my future is to relax. Your next sakura." Sakura said "I like (looked at sasuke he just looked at her) and I don't li idiots and perverts my future is (looked at sasuke again) that is it". Kakashi "your turn sasuke". Sasuke " I like to have bonds I dislike people who say mean things my future is to become naruto's best friend and beat him in a friendly battle". Kakashi said "You have changed that is great (he smiled) naruto your turn". Naruto "I like nothing that much (kakashi frowned) I dislike lots of things my future is nothing" his sensei frowned very badly. Kakashi "let us go we shall see if you can get the bells tomorrow".

Naruto arrives late again later than kakashi. Sakura just tried to hit him she missed and he slammed her into the ground "Shut up idiotic girl, let us begin". Kakashi said "you have 1 day to get these we start in 3, 2, 1, begin". Naruto stood there " let us battle" all you heard was boom kakashi pinned to the tree and naruto with a ball " want more!" kakashi shook so much they thought his head would fall off. Naruto lay there relaxing as the others tried and failed miserably sasuke ended up on the post naruto fed him "so sasuke want to get some ichiraku with me after this". Sasuke "SURE". Sakura "I'll come too". Naruto said "staying home then its bad enough you're on my team" sakura cried at that kakashi approved them and sakura +sasuke went to ichiraku. Naruto headed home and slept. After that they saw him for missions not training. One day he showed up and kakashi said "Where have you been naruto training (naruto nodded) let us see you battle me 1 on-"Naruto said "Me against all three of you" Kakashi said no, he then nodded. In the battle kakashi tried to hit naruto but he grabbed his hand slammed him down in just 10 seconds kakashi out. Sasuke got hit in the stomach fell to the ground sakura gave up. Sasuke was the one who really wasn't hurt.

I think this is the best one I made on my own


End file.
